Passage Of Hate
by School Stranger
Summary: Ichigo is able to finally write down his thoughts about the Espada... Will he get a reply... Lets see who wishes to reply to his rather weird entry. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.


**Author's Note; **_This is the re-write of a previous story which I had attempted to do between Ichigo, and Grimmjow, however, this time I am looking at making it longer than what I had done before. As well as making it more memorable that the previous one. _

_Ichigo's Diary. _

Well, it happened once again diary. Beaten once again, this time I lost more than what I actually consider enough, not only beaten, and lost pride in myself, but I lost more. Orihime was taken by the Espada, and then Rukia was also hurt.

**Grimmjow… **He is the one who I've got to beat… No matter what I will weaken the Espada force by one member, even if he is not the strongest… I owe that much to Rukia, seeing as it was Grimmjow who done that to her.

_Back into reality. _

**Pausing for a moment from writing into the diary, he turned to look over his shoulder, as Rukia was now resting upon the bed. Her eyes shut and her breathing was slow. She looked visibly alright, but she had been hurt and it seemed to be eating at the Orange haired boy now. **

**His pen now rested in his hand, the tip softly pressed against the next line of the page, as he was lost within thought, a picture of Orihime had suddenly crossed over through his mind.**

"_Ichigo! Ichigo!" The girl running down the hall was large in her chest area, a grin which wore right over her face, as she couldn't stop herself. Now she had ran straight into Ichigo, sending them both onto the floor, as her basket slide along the floor in front of them. _

_His eyes seemed slightly dead inside at the moment, as he had been previously in a fight with one of the Espada, Grimmjow once again, as this time it was one on one, and no one was around to get hurt. Yet, it had been more of a test for Ichigo, yet as he was beaten in this fight as well. It was eating at him. He was blaming himself once again; only for proving himself not to be strong enough to protect the ones which he thought were so precious to him._

_The girl stayed where she had landed, as she looked up to Ichigo at the moment. "Ichigo?" she asked his name, waiting for him to turn his head down to look at her, however this didn't happen at that moment. "You know, we can have lunch today, I cooked enough for two!" She said rather pleased with herself at the fact she managed to do it._

"_Sorry, Orihime, I'm not in the mood for it." She now took this as a sign to get off him, as she did, and they both stood up. "Maybe some other time alright?"_

_  
"Sure!" She answered him rather swiftly, as he head nodded up and down with the smile hiding the small sadness which was trying to escape through her expression. _

**The falling of the pen on the floor, was the sound which had snapped Ichigo out of his small dream which he was having. Now leaning over to pick it back up, and trying to get back into his own mind, he twirled the pen for a mere moment, and was suddenly caught back into a small glimpse of a memory.**

_Ichigo was now on the floor, covered within cuts, and blood which was pouring down his arms, almost as though they could have been bad enough to stop someone from moving completely. Yet, Ichigo tried to move his whole body. He did manage to get back onto his feet, yet he suddenly feel straight back to the floor. _

"_Ichigo!" Orihime now screamed from a distance, as she dashed to help him back to his health, as both Rukia and Renji were also running in front of her, either one trying to catch him before he feel. _

**His pen was pressed once again against the paper, this time, he was going to write, even if something seemed to distract him, he was going to try and figure out how he would express himself about Orihime.**

_Ichigo's Diary._

These Espada… They've taken Orihime, and we've lost the fun out of our group. Really, no one seems to smile as much as they want to before. But, I think that's giving us more of a reason to try and find her.

Orihime, she was the one to make everyone smile, even if it was a weird way, or not. Yet, if we do try to get her back, we're going to have to go to the Hollow's world… And fight of the majority of the Espada to do so…

Azien probably wants her for something… And we're going to have to figure out what…

Espada, I'm coming for you…

**With that written, Ichigo put his pen down upon the page, and stretched himself out, as he had been sitting there for sometime, probably an hour or two, as he hadn't taken into account the time he began to write his entry. **

**A couple of minutes passed, as he was feeling rather down about himself once again. **_**"Probably best to get some sleep." **_**He thought to himself, as with that thought, he stood out of his chair, reached for the lamp which was upon his desk, turning it off. **

**His head hit the pillow, and within seconds, he was nodding off into his own world… One where he could be with all the ones he actually wished to be with… Orihime, Chad, Rukia… All of them.**


End file.
